heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Myonri
is a soldier of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion of the Legitimacy Kingdom.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 4 Appearance Myonri is a short Asian girl in her teenage years.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 1 She has brown eyes and short black hair with a noticeable single strand of hair known as an ahoge.Heavy Object Episode 17 Personality She is shown to be nervous and easily frightenedHeavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 1 or intimidated.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 3 Part 1 She is quick to criticize Quenser and Heivia for their perverted jokes and for their lack of heroism,Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 but can also be surprisingly ruthless sometimes.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 2Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 3 Chronology Global Shadow Myonri participated in the nighttime attack on the mine on the Kamchatka Peninsula, and was one of the two survivors from her group after a spy in the 37th jeopardized the mission.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 7 The Police of Ghosts Myonri participated in a training exercise between members of the 37th in Oceania, among the team playing the role of rebels targeting Milinda during an escort mission, together with Heivia, Basic and Girly. She then took part in an operation to rescue a kidnapped girl and others abducted by Blue Bottle's human trafficking organization.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 During the 37th's subsequent operation in the desert, while digging, Myonri apparently came across a load of dead cicadas and nearly passed out.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 1 The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Myonri was found by Quenser Barbotage while she was on her way to make jam as part of a female soldier alliance that was trying to make pastries. Quenser took some of her blueberries and the two discussed the various groups the members of the battalion had founded to try and make better food. They also talked about the rumors surrounding the origins of their regular flavorless rations. Myonri was part of Heivia Winchell's team during their infiltration of the Faith Organization's base to rescue Quenser, who had been taken prisoner.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 6 Part 3 0.01mm War Myonri was part of the 37th's efforts to evacuate Second Venice in preparation for their operation to take down the old Supernovas falling to Earth, relaying Frolaytia's orders to other soldiers over the radio. After the fall of the Appetizer Asteroid's fragments on Second Venice, Myonri was one of the soldiers that tried to help calm the citizens by sharing their food with them. However, as she did so she was shot by a civilianHeavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 armed with a fake Legitimacy Kingdom gun. With the routes to the 37th's cut off by the civilians, Quenser, Heivia and Catherine Blueangel tended to her wounds and left her in a safe place while they investigated the matter looking for a justification to send a military team to rescue them without agitating the crowd further.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 2 Three days after being shot Myonri decided to leave bed and join Quenser, Heivia and Evans and in their mission to sneak out of the quarantined Second Venice to help Catherine. Myonri chose a fully-auto shotgun with a box magazine for the mission. Project Whiz Kid Myonri was part of the 37th's encounter with the Faith Organization's Fenrir and its battalion, saving Quenser's life by shooting two female soldiers with her submachine gun, much to Quenser's distress. She later supported Quenser and Heivia during their mission in the silo city.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Skills and Abilities As a soldier, Myonri has some skill in the use of firearms and other military subjects. Heivia has stated that Myonri keeps earning all sorts of weird qualifications that cause her to be stuck with odd pieces of equipment. Her qualifications include the piloting of powered suits.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 During the 37th's operation in the Kamchatka Peninsula, she was carrying the standard Legitimacy Kingdom's assault rifle, an inflatable rubber boat and an anti-tank missile launcher like Heivia's, though Myonri wasn't used to using the missile launcher. During the 37th's training exercise in Oceania, Myonri carried a small and lightweight PDW like the one a pilot would carry in case of an emergency landing and a scissors opener. The scissors opener is a heavy piece of equipment that stabs a giant pair of scissors into the gap of the door like a pile bunker using explosives and then uses a motor to spread open and forcibly crush the lock. Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 4 Gallery Myonri - Anime Design.png|Myonri's anime design Trivia *Myonri has a striking resemblance to Uiharu Kazari from Kamachi's debut work Toaru Majutsu no Index. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:37th CMB Category:Female